What do i do?
by Chocolate Teddy Bear
Summary: A girl is made to go to a week long summer camp! With romance comes complications! Max,OC,OC,OC. Uh-oh. Love square RayOC! Sorry for all you kai fans.
1. CAMP! NO WAY!

This is my first fanfic so please be nice with your review, that's if anyone reads it! Which they probably won't but I enjoy writing so what the hell! I don't mind advice in your reviews just don't make it to harsh! By the way I'm not gonna update till I get a few reviews! So here goes!  
  
What should I do?  
By Chocolate Teddy Bear!!!!  
  
"Camp!" screamed the girl sitting at the table with her parents. Everyone in the restaurant turned around and stared at her. She didn't blush. She never blushed. "Yes. We thought it would be a good idea if you went out and met some new people, rather than stay locked up not talking to anyone." said her mum "What happens if I don't want to go to a stupid summer camp for a week" yelled the girl again. Everyone kept on staring. "I'm sorry Marisa, but we've already decided! That's final!" said her dad. "Fine!" she shouted" I'll go to the stupid camp but I'm not gonna enjoy it!" she pushed her coke of the table and stormed off to the place where she could forget all the problems in life, the beyblade park.  
  
"Hey you, I want a beybattle!" Marisa said as she held her red beyblade in front of her. She knew she could beat anyone in the park. She started the whole craze off on her third birthday. She remembered getting her first beyblade. It was the best present ever and no one could give her something better. "But.I can't beat you.your m.m.Marisa!" he ran off, clutching his weak pathetic beyblade in his hands. No one in her town particularly liked her. They were all extremely afraid of her. Everyone took a few steps back from her and the people with beyblades hid them behind their backs. "FINE! Everyone be that way!" she knew this was definitely not her day. "I'm not that way!" said a girl who was standing at he other side of the dish. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and she was wearing a long pale pink skirt and she had a light blue T-shirt on. "3.2.1 Let it rip!" screamed someone from the crowd. There beyblades circlaed the dish a couple of times and then Marisa and the girl went in for the kill. "Destroy her Missy!" yelled Marisa. "Take her out Busta!" screamed the blonde girl. Then there was a loud crash and everyone watching stood there, mouths open. 


	2. Beyblade miricales and missing teams!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Even though most of them were from my friends. Hehe. Oh well, I still feel really good about myself. It's going to get more to the point in this chapter.  
  
I've started to write another story so keep a look out.  
  
"Speaking" 'People thinking' [Bitbeasts thinking]  
  
Beyblade miricales and missing teams!  
  
"We, we, drew! That's never happened to me before." Said Marisa surprised.  
  
"Really? Same hear." Said the blonde. "My names Kira."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kira." Said Marisa.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Kira said as she walked off waving.  
  
'Wow. That's never happened to us Missy! Maybe I'll meet some new bladers at camp. No! I'm not going to enjoy it.'  
  
[I think you should try and enjoy the camp.]  
  
'Sorry, no can do.'  
  
[Ok. But we could get a lot of practice done without any disturbances.]  
  
'Maybe.' Marisa and her bit beast Missy had been able to talk to each other in their minds ever since Marisa got Missy. Marisa let out a huge sigh, which could only mean one thing. She was thinking about Mundian. She got her laptop out of her rucksack. She may have had a laptop but she was no computer geek. She typed in a message and e-mailed it to Mundian. She waited in the middle of the park for a reply. She waited around half an hour and still no answer. She sighed once more and walked back to her house to pack. Her parents were in the kitchen.  
  
"How are you honey?" asked her mum. There was no reply. Marisa just stormed up the stairs and into her room.  
  
'He hasn't replied to any of my e-mails.' She had been sending him e-mails ever since he moved to Japan eight months ago. Mundian hadn't contacted her in anyway. She sighed one last time and opened up her laptop. She went on the Internet and typed into the address bar the name of her favourite beyblade website. She loved the Internet nearly as much as she loved to blade. She looked on the News page. In front of her flashing in huge capitals said TORNEMENT! This is what Marisa lived for.  
  
"A tournament, a tournament, a tournament!" she sang as she skipped round her bedroom. She sat down on her bed again and scrolled down the page to find a date. 20th July.  
  
"OH NO!" Marisa screamed. The tournament was on the third day of camp.  
  
'I could sneak out.'  
  
[You'll probably need a diversion.] Marisa looked at the pocket in her red leather mini skirt. She saw a faint glow illuminating it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Missy.  
  
'Why? Why that day?'  
  
[You'll need to make friends to get a diversion.] Missy was trying so hard to make Marisa happy when she went ton camp.  
  
At the bottom of the page on the website she saw an application form. She entered her details and submitted them.  
  
[You're entering?]  
  
'Of course! How could I miss a tournament.'  
  
[I think you missed one insy little detail. You need a team!]  
  
-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'  
  
Well there you go. And thank you kouga's gurl for reviewing me. Thanks for the advice. Hope you like this chappy. This chap is dedicated to my mates, white-fang123, pink pussy cat and the freaky weirdo. Read their stories as well. 


	3. Arriva at the palace and a curious boy!

Hey everyone. I'd just like to say that my other story (That's what you get for leaving!) is partly the freaky weirdo's cos she helped me so so so much. Thank you to her! Read her stories.  
  
Here goes. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Arrival at the palace and a curious boy!  
  
"Come on honey. We've got to leave." Yelled Marisa's mum.  
  
"Coming, coming." She groaned as she threw on her backpack and picked up a small bag.  
  
"That's all your taking?" said her mother in shock.  
  
"It's only a week." Marisa said and jumped in the back of the car.  
  
It had been a long two-hour journey before they arrived. Passing fields and more fields.  
  
"We're here!" said her mum enthusiastically. Marisa grunted as she looked at the huge old castle. Her mother looked at her with a sad expression, knowing Marisa was going to make this lace into a living hell. Her mother sighed.  
  
"Like you said, it's only a week." Said her mother as she encouraged Marisa to go in.  
  
"Whatever!" she said as she slowly walked up to the creepy building. She looked around her. There it was. A tall building that she thought must have been the stadium.  
  
[It's amazing!]  
  
'Yeah, all the tournaments we've been in have had tiny stadiums.'  
  
[Do you think anyone here can blade?]  
  
'No! At least not as well as us.' Missy laughed at this statement. Marisa pushed open the heavy iron doors.  
  
'This isn't camp. This is a palace.' She stared in amazement. It was fit for a queen. (Notice I'm not using the word king. Some people can be so sexist these days. Especially when people say god is a man. Something for you guys to think about. Oh well back to the story.) On one of the walls was a mirror at least five metres long.  
  
"Wow!" she whispered. She looked at herself. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt, black leather knee high boots and a red leather sleeveless top. (Sorry for all the cows out there. Mooooooooo.) Her purple hair (which came just below her shoulders) swayed as a draft came through the doors.  
  
"Please come with me young lady." Said a lady in uniform. Marisa shot around and stared angrily at he with her blue eyes. She hated that name, young lady. She got called that by her parents when she was naughty, so she called that a lot.  
  
"Please come into the hall with the others miss." Marisa slowly walked into the massive room. She stood there, amazed at the size of the room. She had lived in a small house her whole life so she wasn't used to this. She went and sat down with around two thousand other people. She was right at he back.  
  
"Thank you and welcome to camp Shandella." Said a man standing on the stage at the front of the hall. "I hope you all have a wonderful time here and enjoy yourself. I will let you go out line by line to get the key for your room. Some of you may have to share. Just go to the desk and state your name." He sent the back line to go get their keys. Marisa was the first to get her key. Luckily she wasn't sharing with anyone. She was on the second floor in room 214. She walked up the steep golden stairs and walked along a corridor until she reached her room. She put her key in and turned it to the right. As soon as she saw inside her room her mouth dropped open because everything in the bedroom was gold. EVERYTHING!  
  
[Wow]  
  
'Is that all you can say?'  
  
[Wow, y?]  
  
'God. Look at that.' Marisa laid her eyes on a golden basket filled with golden coloured fruits. She sat down on her golden bed and just looked around her room. She got up and went onto her balcony. She admired the view for about an half an hour, then she heard a voice coming from her left.  
  
"Nice view isn't it." Said a boy. She looked over to the balcony on her left and saw a boy staring at the sunset as well. He had black hair and a Chinese style outfit.  
  
"My names Ray." Said the boy. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well what?" Marisa questioned back.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Ray just stared at her. "Ok, it's Marisa"  
  
"I guess I'll see you around, Marisa. Marisa just stared back at the sunset.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Well there you go. Please r&r. If you could be so kind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I'm so touched. *Begins to cry* Sniffle sniffle. Ok, I'm ok now. I'm going to leave you guessing at whether Ray and her are going to fall in love. Mwahaha! I'm so evil. 


	4. Authors Note

I'm very very very extremely x1000 tempted to update but I know I shouldn't. And I'm not going to until I get a few reviews. I love writing this story and it would such a shame if I couldn't continue it cos of my non-reviewing public. (HA! What publics that!) So please, it would mean a lot to me.  
  
By the way, if anybody who's reading my stories wants to know what the characters look like cos they have know idea and can't figure it out cos of my bad writing, then please, when you review me just tell me and I could e- mail you a picture, plus you have to write lots of nice stuff, other wise I wont send the picture! Mwahahaha!  
  
Luv you all,  
Chocolate Teddy Bear  
xxx 


End file.
